Koma Inu S Class Trial Part 1: Aiden
Welcome to the first part of your S Class Trial to be promoted within Koma Inu. Below you will find a series of question that I want you to answer to the best of your ability. You will be notified of the time limit as it approaches closer via your communication lacrima. Your proctors, Samarra Inari and Nova, will be monitoring your progress and tally your point total at the end of the exam. Please read all questions carefully. You may now begin. ' 1. You are on a job where you are chasing after a mage who has been stealing from the people of Magnolia. You currently are in a foot race with him, and you are closing in fast. All of a sudden as you round the corner, you see the thief blast down a support beam that causes large planks to fall and pin down a child. The mother screams for someone to help her child. The thief is almost in your grasp though...what do you do?' This question depends if I am on a mission with my team or without my team, I assume I am without my team on this so I will answer it as so. If I see a child under planks and rubble I know that it can be deadly to be trapped under there, trust me. Anyways I would save the child first because I wouldn't know how long she would be able to hold out if I didn't go to her first. After saving the child I would definitely go after the thief using by point break technique to crash whats under him but if he gets away, it is no big deal, there will be another oppurtunity and a child's life is more valuable than some possessions. 2. You are given a job with a team where you are expected to infiltrate and steal a document from inside a dark guild. You have no idea how many mages are inside the guild, and you have reason to believe that they know you are coming. You have the choice to wait until another day and potentially save the lives of you and your comrades; but you risk the chance of never obtaining the document you need. What do you do? I believe in the strength of my guild mates and finish the job obtaining the document 3'. What are the major types of magic?' Crash, Disassembly 4. What are the most important skills, in your opinion, that a mage must possess? Helpfullness, Confidence/Optimism 5. What are the moral principals that Koma Inu was founded on? Kindness, Humility, Kinship. 6. You are able to help some people, but unfortunately you can only do so by harming other people. The number of people harmed will always be 10 percent of those helped. In your opinion, is it justified to help those people? Does the actual number of people involved make any difference? For example, does it make a difference if you are helping ten people by harming one person rather than helping 100,000 people by harming 10,000 people? No one should be harmed find another way where hurt is not involved. 7. You are in front of a foe who is threatening to harm Koma Inu's guild members. He has the ability to copy your magical abilities in both power and ferocity. There is no one else around to help you. How do you proceed? I talk to him about his feelings and what has provoked him to hurt us. If worst comes to worst I proceed to take him on a tour around the guild until I get him right above my secret trapdoor and pull the lever. 8. You are given a situation where you are out on a dangerous job request with two of your other guild members. An incident happens where you are given an ultimatum: One must stay behind and risk their lives for the job to be completed and the other two to escape. How do you go about choosing who will stay? Rock paper scissors. Only fair way. Or strongest member. 9. Solve this riddle: Often now has my name been said, out of the dark I have you led. And for my sake you have shed tears, as I protect you through the years. I hold within knights and shadows, in me blow blizzards, rainstorms, and flames. You're lost without me, this is true, But I'd be nothing if not for you. What am I? Faith/Hope 10. The final question will be given when you have completed all previous nine. Before I give the final question, there is a rule you must be aware of. You are free to choose to not be given the final question, that is your decision. However, if you choose not to take it, regardless of your answers to the other nine, both you and the person in the same room as you will be disqualified from the S Class Trials this year. But you both may participate again next time. Now, if you choose to take the question, but get it wrong, you be disqualified from the S Class Trials forever. You will never get a shot at becoming a guild ace or S Class ever again. Do you wish to be given the tenth question, yes or no? Yes. I don't want to ruin Zero's chances as well. Congratulations on completing the first part of Koma Inu's S Class Trial! I hope your determination to succeed will carry you to the end of these challenges! You may be wondering what the tenth question is though...well you've already answered it! Your decision to continue and put your teammates before yourself, regardless of if you succeed, is what it means to be to be selfless. Your courage and strong will makes me proud to call you one of Koma Inu's guild members. You will receive notice of if you continue to the next challenge once all participants turn in their exams. SCORE: 44/60 points PASSED